State of weakness
by Texickaa
Summary: On a tous une faiblesse, bien cachée dans les profondeurs de notre âme. Livaï, à Petra: "Putain..." #2. D'Armin à Annie: "Pourquoi..." #3. De Moblit à Hanzie: "Tout ira bien...". #4. De Livaï, à Erwin: "BEHIND BLUE EYES."
1. Putain, Petra

Bonjour, bonsoir!

Me voici avec un petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Disclaimer : Snk appartient à Hajime Isayama

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La flamme de sa bougie vacillait, ce soir, il n'avait qu'un seul témoin; la lune, pleine et lumineuse. La plume se mit à gratter le papier dans un soupir.

"Chère Petra…"

 _Non, trop mielleux._ Rature, feuille roulée en boule, poubelle.

"Petra…"

 _Trop court… Définitivement, trop court._ Rature, feuille roulée en boule, poubelle.

" _Putain, Petra_ …

Tu dois bien te marrer là haut à me regarder écrire une lettre à un fantôme. Rien à foutre, tant mieux si j'arrive à te faire sourire, j'aurais au moins réussi une fois dans ma vie, même si je ne le verrai pas. C'est difficile d'écrire à quelqu'un qui n'est plus là, je ne peux même pas te demander si tu vas bien, tu ne peux pas me répondre. Et encore, je pense que tu serais bien capable de me faire passer un message, peu importe comment, juste pour me faire fermer mon clapet.

 _Putain, Petra_ , j'espère vraiment que tu vas bien. Tu ne pourras jamais me dire si j'ai raison, mais j'essaie d'y croire, de croire que tu as trouvé la paix loin des titans et de ce monde de fou. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'en supplie, trouve-la, tu mérites tout ça. Je n'arrive pas à me projeter dans ton monde; est-ce que tu vis vraiment dans les nuages, avec tout ce que tu souhaites juste en claquant des doigts ou bien tu vis dans un monde parallèle au nôtre, plus beau je l'espère. J'ai envie de me mordre la langue pour ne pas te dire la suite, je sens le goût amer de mon sang emplir ma bouche en fait, mais tu me manques. Jamais, non jamais, je n'aurais dit ça avant mais là, maintenant, de suite, faut vraiment que tu le saches.

Y'a tellement de choses que tu devrais savoir mais que je n'aurais pas la force de te dire, même dans ce moment de faiblesse dans lequel j'ai plongé sans réfléchir. Je ne me reconnais pas, ça ne me ressemble pas d'agir sans réfléchir, je ne suis pas comme Jaëger!

 _Putain, Petra,_ je pense souvent à tes mots ce jour-là: "Il est nerveux, violent et difficile à approcher." Tu me trouvais vraiment hors d'atteinte? Parmi tous les membres de ce bataillon de merde, il n'y avait que toi qui avait percé mes défenses, sans le savoir, malheureusement.

Je regrette que tu ne l'aies pas compris avant, avant tout ça. Nerveux je te l'accorde mais violent? Vraiment Petra? Je n'use de la violence que lorsque j'y suis obligé, je déteste ça, surtout sur un homme. Une vie humaine est tellement précieuse, trop éphémère aussi. Tu en es la preuve, tu étais beaucoup trop jeune. Tu ne connaissais rien à cette vie d'adulte, de ses responsabilités et de tout ce qui en découle. Plus rien n'est pareil désormais…

Je voulais m'excuser, Petra. Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas réussi à regarder ton père qui me parlait, la fierté transperçait dans sa voix, celle de t'avoir comme fille. Je me sentais misérable, une vraie merde, je n'ai pas pu te protéger et j'aurais dû. Je sais très bien que tu savais te débrouiller, tu n'étais pas dans mon escouade pour rien, mais j'y peux rien, je le ressens comme ça. Cette lettre, qu'est-ce qu'elle contenait? Je ne le saurai jamais maintenant, je le regrette, j'aurais dû prêter plus attention à ce qui m'entourait, à vous tous, à toi. Le mariage, tu étais prête? J'aurais refusé tu le sais bien, je suis beaucoup trop égoïste pour t'entraîner dans ma misérable vie, dans mes emmerdes. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis nerveux, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné. Tu es partie au bon moment, Petra. Tu es partie avec la pleine possession de ton corps et de ton âme, que tu voulais me dédier. Ton âme, si belle j'en suis sûr, vaudrait tout l'or du monde pour celui qui aurait été tien. La mienne est trop noire, elle t'aurait complètement dévorée, sans te laisser une seule chance de survie. Je me refuse à t'accorder la moindre faveur maintenant. Tu crois qu'Auruo aurait été un bon parti pour toi? Il te dévorait du regard à longueur de journée, tu ne le voyais pas. Ou bien, tu ne voulais pas le voir. Tu étais trop mystérieuse Petra, tu ne te dévoilais pas. Et c'était moi l'inaccessible? J'en rigole maintenant. M'aimais-tu? Quand j'y repense, Auruo m'imitait pour attirer ton attention, sur lui, pas sur moi. Tu aurais dû le voir, tu aurais dû comprendre. Lui avait compris, il te méritait, contrairement à moi. Bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis plus très sûr de rien.

Je n'ai pas pu ramener ton corps, aussi mutilé soit-il à ta famille, tu m'en vois navré. Tes cheveux, tes si beaux cheveux t'ont trahis lorsque ton corps est tombé, ils m'ont brisés. J'ai su alors que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Vous n'étiez plus là, plus aucun de vous. Dans des moments de bassesse, je me sens encore plus seul, à penser à vous. Il m'arrive encore de te chercher, lors de mes nombreuses insomnies, trop nombreuses. Seul le silence me répond, frappant directement dans ce trou béant qu'est devenu mon coeur. Ta voix, elle aussi me manque, ça a été la première chose qui a disparu. Je te vois, trop souvent, mais il manque ta voix, il n'y a plus que des murmures confus, je n'arrive plus à les comprendre. Plus j'essaie, moins j'y arrive. Ton rire, si rare, a disparu de ma mémoire, tombé dans les limbes de mes souvenirs. Je ne veux pas que tu sois un souvenir, tu es encore bien trop présente pour ça. Toi, toute entière, tu commences à disparaître petit à petit. Les images deviennent floues, même si j'essaie, chaque jour, de m'en rappeler. Ton sourire, lui, reste accroché à mon cerveau, tout comme tes grands yeux noisettes, si éclatant. Bien que ton visage devienne brumeux, avec le temps, ton regard est toujours aussi perçant, comme si il pouvait encore lire dans le mien, à travers mon âme, opaque.

Je me déteste en ce moment même, Petra, je suis si faible à te dire tout ce que personne ne saura jamais. Cette lettre, lorsqu'elle sera terminée, si elle l'est un jour, disparaîtra avec toi. Je ne me sentirai sûrement pas mieux, mais au moins, tu le sauras. Ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour, je te signale quand même. Considère ça comme un éloge funèbre, celle que je n'ai pas pu faire sur ton corps. Maintenant que tu es libre, tu peux voler Petra? Sans équipement tridimensionnel, juste comme ça, sauter d'un toit et voler librement. Tu dois être magnifique, libérée de toute cette peur et du monde qui t'entoure. La terreur ne se lira plus jamais dans ton regard, tes yeux pourront briller comme la lune derrière moi. J'aurais voulu que tu la voies, elle est si près ce soir, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais la toucher juste en tendant le bras.

Ah, je suis ridicule. Plus j'écris, plus je m'enfonce. Putain, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je n'aurais pas dû commencer, c'est vraiment ridicule. A quoi bon? Tout ça ne servira à rien de toute façon. Tu sais Petra, je…"

Trois coup furent portés à la porte. La voix étouffée d'Erwin Smith se fit entendre.

"-Livaï?

-J'arrive, Erwin."

 _Soupir_. Il posa la lettre sur la flamme de sa bougie, le papier se mit à craquer puis s'embrasa. Lorsque le feu fut si près de ses doigts qu'ils commença à en avoir mal, il lâcha la missive dans une coupelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un sillon de fumée. Son secret resterait bien gardé. Il se retourna, contemplant l'astre parfait qui l'avait veillé pendant ce moment de faiblesse. Cependant, elle n'était plus seule; une étoile, perdue dans ce ciel opaque trop grand pour elle, brillait intensément. Il sourit, sincèrement, douloureusement, avant de secouer sa tête et d'éteindre la flamme du bout de ses deux doigts humides. _Putain, Petra…_

Erwin Smith le savait. Cette mission nocturne dans cette forêt plongeait le meilleur soldat de l'humanité dans une tristesse incommensurable. Il avait perdu des êtres chers ici, les souvenirs étaient encore douloureux. Livaï avait perdu tout ceux qui avaient été proches de lui, comme si il était une malédiction. Erwin se fit alors une promesse; il ne le laisserait plus seul, jamais.


	2. Pourquoi?

Bonjour!

Me voici pour un deuxième OS.

Pairing: Annie/Armin

Disclaimer: SNK ne m'appartient toujours pas!

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Armin se prit la tête entre les mains, soupirant fortement. Eren lui jeta un regard à la dérobée, blessé de voir son meilleur ami ainsi, se fermant un peu plus chaque jour. Ses grands yeux bleus ne brillaient plus comme avant, la flamme s'était éteinte dans ses prunelles, son sourire s'était fané, privant Eren et le reste des bataillons de leur dose de lumière quotidienne.

"-Armin? _S'enquit doucement Eren._

-Tu crois que tu pourrais me rendre un service? _Souffla le jeune blond._

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Pourrais-tu demander au caporal-chef s'il était possible que je m'entretienne avec Annie?

-Annie…

-S'il te plaît, Eren."

Sa voix tremblait, tout comme ses mains. Eren hocha la tête avant de se lever, ne posant aucune question; il n'aurait pas la réponse.

La marche du caporal-chef était rapide mais Armin suivait sans peine la lueur faiblarde de la bougie qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le couloir dans lequel ils s'étaient aventurés semblait s'étendre à l'infini, faisant languir encore plus le blond. Lorsque son aîné s'arrêta, en bas d'un escalier, il sut qu'il était arrivé à destination. La tête baissée, il ne chercha pas à soutenir le regard de Livaï. Ce dernier fit claquer sa langue puis posa la bougie au sol, tournant le dos à Armin.

"-Reste le temps qu'il te faudra, gamin. J'espère que tu n'attends rien de cette chose, tu pourrais être foutrement déçu.

-Merci, caporal-chef. _Souffla Armin."_

Il entendit les claquements de bottes s'éloigner puis se fut le silence. Un silence oppressant, éclairé par cette bougie dont la flamme se reflétait sans fin sur le cocon cristallisé aux multiples facettes qui entourait la jeune femme. Il leva enfin les yeux pour faire face à la cause de ses insomnies et de son humeur du moment, plus morose qu'il ne l'aura jamais été. Posant une main sur la surface lisse de la bulle dans laquelle Annie Leonhart s'était enfermée, il la dévisagea. Un rictus mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres fines.

"-T'en as de la chance toi, bien à l'abri dans ta jolie chrysalide. Tu crois que tu vas vieillir, comme nous, ou bien tu resteras jeune et belle pour l'éternité? Ne crois pas que je te le souhaite, j'espère bien qu'un jour, quelqu'un t'extraira de ton sommeil pour te faire avouer tes motivations, quand bien même tu en aurais. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir envie de les connaître, tant je te hais. Tu pourrais bien me dire ce que tu voudras, je ne te croirai pas. Je ne te croirai plus jamais, Annie. Tu as épuisé la moindre parcelle de confiance que je pouvais avoir pour toi, tout comme ma sympathie. Les seuls sentiments qui m'habitent, te concernant, sont la haine et la colère. Je me questionne beaucoup, aussi, et je souhaite du fond de mon stupide cœur qu'un jour, tu auras le courage de me répondre. Ça non plus, je n'en suis pas sûr, si tu étais courageuse, tu ne serais pas enfermée là dedans, attendant sagement qu'on t'oublie. Ce jour-là n'arrivera jamais Annie, tu m'entends? Jamais. Jusqu'au dernier jour de ma vie, même si c'est demain, je ferai tout pour que tu répondes aux moindres interrogations qui franchiront les lèvres du Major et du Caporal-chef, les miennes passeront ensuite, je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu aurais dû me tuer ce jour-là, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait? J'en viens à me demander si tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, sachant que je pourrais te reconnaître. Peut-être que tu n'attendais que ça, peut-être que tu voulais que ça se sache. Si je me trompe, c'est que tu m'avais grandement sous-estimé. Tes grands yeux durs et froids exprimaient la même chose; le vide. Ton âme n'est pas belle et tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un de bien, j'avais tort. Le bien… Sais-tu au moins ce que c'est? [ _Armin…_ ] Bien sûr que non, on en revient au même point; si tu le savais, tu n'en serais pas là. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tu es mauvaise, même si je le pense, car tu dois avoir tes raisons. C'est quoi tes raisons Annie? Dis-le! Je dois le savoir! Tu n'as pas le droit de tuer des gens, d'en détruire d'autre pour rien, c'est impossible."

Il mit un coup de poing sur le cristal, là où se trouve le cœur de la blonde, mais rien ne bougea, rien ne se passa. La flamme ne vacilla même pas.

"-La notion de bien et de mal est bien suggestive, chaque personne la voit différemment. Je suis sûr que toi et moi n'avons pas, et n'aurons jamais, la même vision des choses. En fait, tes raisons ou tout ce qui a pu te pousser à faire ce que tu as fait, ne m'intéressent pas. Elles ne guériront jamais les blessures que tu as infligées, tant physiques que morales. Tu as détruit des vies entières, des espoirs enfouis, des amours anciens ou nouveaux, même à peine nés. J'en viens à prendre pitié pour le caporal-chef Livaï, tu sais? Tu les as tous tués, toute son escouade, les uns après les autres. As-tu le moindre scrupule? Une once de culpabilité? J'en doute fort, Annie. [ _Armin…_ ] Et Eren… Mon dieu, Eren. Tu as failli le tuer! Te rends-tu au moins compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se transformer car il savait que c'était toi, à l'intérieur de ce titan?!"

 _Silence._

"-En fait, tu es lâche. De quoi avais-tu peur? Bien sûr, tu serais passée devant la cour martiale pour tes crimes… Enfin, si le caporal-chef ne t'avait pas égorgée avant. Je ne suis même pas sûr que j'aurais pris ta défense, j'aurais trop aimé te voir en baver autant que tu as fait souffrir chaque personne sur laquelle tu as posé un seul doigt. C'est triste, Annie. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, enfin, je n'ai jamais souhaité de mal à un être humain. Tu es une première pour moi. Humain.. C'est bien vite dit ça. Pour être humain, il faut un cœur. En as-tu un? Ou bien est-il aussi vide et dur que le reste de ta personne. Je commence à croire que c'est moi le sans-cœur à te lâcher tout ça sans que tu puisses te défendre. Qu'en penses-tu?"

 _Silence_. [ _Armin…_ ]

"-Tu ne peux pas, tu ne pourras jamais me répondre, c'est bien ça qui me frustre le plus. J'aurais été capable de t'écouter Annie, d'entendre le moindre mot, le moindre son qui serait sorti de ta bouche. J'étais en capacité de comprendre, ou du moins d'essayer. Tu avais si peu confiance en moi? Aah, je continue à te poser des questions mais je me demande bien pourquoi. Ça ne sert à rien, tu n'entends certainement plus rien. Pourtant, j'aurai des choses à te dire… Tu pleurais. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte mais tu pleurais. J'espère que c'était des larmes de culpabilité. Tu as échoué, pitoyablement. Comme moi, en ce moment, je suis pitoyable. A genoux, aux pieds d'une femme pour laquelle je n'ai jamais eu d'importance, des larmes de rage sur mes joues. Annie…"

[ _Armin... Attends-moi, je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout._ ]

Erwin soupira, caché dans l'obscurité de l'escalier; Armin n'avait pas réussi. Si une personne avait pu faire éclater l'inaccessible cocon du titan femelle, c'était bien lui. Son seul espoir venait de s'évanouir, tandis qu'une larme brillait aux coins des paupières closes d'Annie, bien ancrée dans un silence immuable.


	3. Tout ira bien

Bonsoir à tous!

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, toujours pas très heureux ^^'

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise d'ailleurs!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Seule la faible lueur de la bougie qu'il tenait à la main trahissait la présence de Moblit dans ce couloir du QG des bataillons d'exploration. Il regarda cette porte en bois sur laquelle l'inscription "laboratoire (et bureau) d'Hanzie Zoe" semblait être gravée pour toujours. Le soldat posa sa main sur le bois usé portant les stigmates, ici et là, des nombreux coups de sang de la jeune femme, préférant forcer la porte plutôt que de chercher ses clés lorsqu'une idée pointait le bout de son nez dans son cerveau formidable. Il tourna la poignet et rentra, ils ne fermaient jamais la porte. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, s'habituant à l'obscurité des lieux qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts, puis alluma la lampe centrale qui éclaira la pièce. Le laboratoire n'était pas très grand, assez pour eux deux, et il était drôlement mal rangé; raison pour laquelle Livaï n'y mettait jamais les pieds. Sa main se balada sur le tableau noir où se trouvait les nombreuses hypothèses les plus folles d'Hanzie, dans un désordre tout bonnement incompréhensible pour celui qui le verrait, c'était mieux ainsi. Moblit se dit qu'il n'arriverait certainement jamais à le faire revenir à sa couleur d'origine au vu de la quantité de craie écrasée dessus, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire. Les feuilles posées sur le bureau semblaient au bord de la chute, entremêlées les unes aux autres, sans aucune logique les unes entre les autres. Il remarqua que le pot d'encre était tombé sur le bureau, faisant couler l'encre noir sur le sol; ça aussi, il n'arriverait sûrement pas à le nettoyer. Le soldat soupira et poussa du pied de nombreux objets laissés à l'abandon sur le sol du laboratoire, Hanzie n'avait vraiment pas la notion du rangement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les nombreuses -trop nombreuses- fioles posées sur l'étagère dans le fond de la pièce; certaines n'étaient pas étiquetées, d'autres n'avaient pas de bouchons. Moblit fronça le nez puis se le pinça; une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait d'une d'entre elles, sans qu'il puisse l'identifier. Il verrait ça plus tard, tant pis. Un brouhaha s'éleva par la petite fenêtre laissée entrouverte le matin même, il se permit alors un coup d'oeil: les membres des bataillons s'étaient réunis, certains discutaient entre eux, d'autres encore entassaient le bois qui servirait de bûcher. Moblit soupira puis leva les yeux vers la lune, presque pleine, entourée d'étoiles, trop nombreuses à son goût.

"-Salut Moblit!"

Ledit Moblit sursauta puis se tourna vers la brune, les yeux écarquillés.

"-Hanzie?

-Elle-même!

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-C'est mon labo tout de même! J'ai bien le droit de venir ici, non?

-Tu as raison. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, c'est tout..

-Je te trouble hein? _Dit-elle en rigolant, avançant ses mains vers lui._

-Il n'y a que toi que ça fait rire!

-Bah! Autant en rire non?

-C'est pas vraiment ce qu'on fait dans ces moments-là…

-On a qu'à changer les choses! Rit Moblit.

-Non.

-Rit pour moi.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

-Excuse moi. C'est nouveau pour moi, tout ça.

-Et moi donc…

-Comment vas tu, Moblit?

-Comment… Tu es vraiment en train de me demander comment je vais?

-Oui.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas la réponse, tu me décevrais.

-Je ne veux pas que tu ailles mal.

-Trop tard…

-Il n'est jamais trop tard!

-Et moi… Est-ce que je peux te demander comment tu vas?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une! Je pensais que tu avais oublié la politesse!

-Hanzie…

-Je vais bien. Du genre, vraiment bien.

-Je suis content alors.

-J'ai fait le point sur pas mal de choses, ça fait du bien.

-Maintenant que tu as le temps.

-C'est ça! Tu comprends tellement vite Moblit.

-Non, c'est faux. Il y a plein de choses que je ne comprends pas dans ce monde, on en serait pas là sinon.

-Aah, le mystère titan! T'en fais pas, j'y travaille.

-Des résultats?

-Pas encore, c'est trop tôt…

-Je vois à ta tête que tu as déjà des théories sur le sujet!

-Peut-être… _Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage._

-Je t'écoute."

Moblit tira le tabouret du bureau pour s'asseoir dessus, ça risquait d'être long. Hanzie sauta du bureau et commença à faire les cent pas, mains dans le dos.

"-Il faudrait peut-être penser à nettoyer ton bazar, tu crois pas?

-Ouais… _Regard circulaire autour de la pièce._ Bref, j'ai pensé à un virus. Une bonne grosse pandémie qui aurait touchée une partie du monde.

-Un virus?

-Oui! Ça parait logique! Il y a bien un patient zéro non? Le premier titan! Je pense que c'est une question de génétique!

-C'est tordu ton histoire.

-Un peu. Mais j'ai que ça sous la main figure-toi!

-Et donc?

-Bah, après, je sais pas trop…

-Hanzie!

-Oui, bon, j'ignore comment mais il y aurait eut une contamination quelconque: eau, animaux, air… Qu'importe.

-Alors pourquoi tout le monde n'a pas été touché?

-La gé-né-ti-que!

-Je te dis que ça tient pas trop la route.

-J'appelle ça "le gêne titan".

-Non. Sinon, on serait aussi des titans à les avoir côtoyés pendant des années!

-C'est là que je ne sais pas.

-Moi j'en dis que ta théorie ne fonctionne pas.

-Je vais approfondir encore un peu.

-Entête-toi si tu veux.

-Ou alors des dieux?

-Tu rigoles? Tu vas devenir membre du culte des murs?

-J'y songe sérieusement, oui.

-Ahahah! Et tu fais de l'humour en plus.

-Il ne me reste quasiment plus que ça.

-Hanzie…

-T'en fais pas, je le vis bien…

-J'espère, je ne te souhaite que ça.

-Merci Moblit. Tu sais, je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ma peur ne s'est pas envolée.

-Ta peur?

-Oui. Enfin, ce n'est plus la même chose mais je la ressens toujours. Là. _Expliqua la jeune femme, le poing fermé sur le coeur._

-De quoi tu avais peur?

-Des titans.

-Non…?

-Risible hein? En réalité, j'étais terrifiée par eux, par ce que je ne comprenais pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé toute ses expériences, pour les comprendre. C'est devenu une obsession pour moi. Mon monde ne tournait plus qu'autour de ça, de ce qu'ils allaient m'apporter. L'inconnu me terrifie. Je suis terrifiée, Moblit.

-Tu n'es pas seule Hanzie! Je suis là!

-Tu es ici, sur cette terre, dans ce labo. Je ne sais pas où je suis, moi.

-Avec moi, dans ton laboratoire, dans cet endroit que tu connais par coeur.

-Pour le moment. Je ne sais pas où je serais après.

-Reste avec moi.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Si ça se trouve, je suis dans ta tête à l'heure actuelle.

-Et je deviens dingue c'est ça? Dis-le moi!

-Je n'ai pas la science infuse, Moblit, je ne peux pas tout expliquer.

-C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé Hanzie. J'aurais du être là.

-Retire ça de ta bouche! Je ne veux plus jamais t'écouter dire ça, tu m'entends?

-Désolé..

-Tout ira bien, Moblit. Je te le promets.

-Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

-Alors, fais la promesse toi-même.

-J'en suis incapable.

-S'il te plaît, fais le pour moi. Je me sentirai mieux.

-Promis.

-Tiens ta parole. Je vais essayer de ne pas avoir peur et toi tu iras bien. Tu verras, tout s'arrangera…

-MOBLIT?"

La voix du caporal chef Livaï fit sursauter Moblit, le sortant de sa transe.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? On attend plus que toi.

-Je…"

Il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, balayant la pièce du regard. Hanzie n'était plus là.

"-Viens, on y va.

-J'arrive, caporal chef."

.

Le ciel s'était couvert et la lune n'émettait plus qu'une faible lueur à travers les nuages opaques qui lui barraient le passage. Livaï fit un signe de tête à Erwin Smith qui se racla la gorge, réclamant le silence, puis posa sa torche sur le bûcher qui s'embrasa, faisant danser les flammes et crépiter les braises, offrant un spectacle magnifique.

"-Nous sommes réunis ici pour faire une veillée en l'honneur de notre capitaine Hanzie Zoe, décédée…"

Mais Moblit n'écouta pas la suite, préférant se plonger dans les nuances rouge orangé du brasier devant ses yeux. Il sentit une main se faufiler dans la sienne, froide et dure, aucune chaleur ne s'en dégageait, contrairement à la danse des flammes devant ses yeux, grandissant un peu plus chaque seconde. Moblit tourna la tête vers Hanzie qui souriait, les yeux rivés vers le bûcher élevé en son honneur, celui d'une femme forte qui cachait de trop nombreuses peurs. Le soldat sourit. _Tu ne seras jamais seule, Hanzie_. _Tout ira bien, c'est une promesse._


	4. Behind blue eyes (Part 1)

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Voilà la première partie d'un OS centré sur la relation d'Erwin et Livaï._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Livaï soupira, une fois de plus, son menton posé dans sa main gauche, le coude appuyé sur la fenêtre du bureau d'Erwin, ses yeux mercure perdus dans le ciel noir qui s'étendait devant lui. Il coula un regard réprobateur vers Erwin qui travaillait trop, beaucoup trop à son goût. Ce dernier ne releva pas la tête mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, faisant pétiller ses yeux polaire. _Je sais, Livaï, tu en as des choses à me dire…_

Lorsque Livaï croisa le regard d'Erwin Smith dans les souterrains alors qu'ils étaient complètement acculés, à genoux devant cet homme, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la rage. D'un simple regard, il l'aurait tué s'il avait pu. Impossible. Il ne coopérerait pas. Lorsque sa tête rencontra le sol crasseux, boueux, il se promit qu'à la moindre seconde d'inattention du gorille derrière lui, il sauterait à la gorge d'Erwin et le tuerait dans la seconde qui suivait. Deux secondes, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réduire ce minable soldat au silence. Il étouffait, tout bonnement, l'eau commençait à emplir ses cavités nasales, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Malgré ça, Erwin ne bougeait pas, son regard ne vacillait pas, jamais. Un accord, c'est ce qu'il venait de lui proposer, le plus simplement du monde. Dans ses pupilles bleus, Livaï comprit qu'Erwin connaissait déjà sa réponse; il ne livrerait pas ses compagnons aux brigades spéciales, il ne le pourrait pas. Un rictus transforma son visage d'habitude imperturbable:

"-Je rejoindrai le bataillon d'exploration."

Lorsque Livaï croisa le regard d'Erwin Smith après la mort de ses deux amis, il n'y vit aucune compassion. Etait-il lui aussi incompatible avec les sentiments? Il ne distinguait toujours pas tout ce qui l'entourait, la souffrance faisait bouillir son sang et avait anéanti la moindre once de sang-froid qui avait habité son corps. Son esprit s'était totalement déconnecté, seul l'envie de tuer le faisait avancer. Dix secondes plus tard, les titans étaient tombés au sol, mutilés, bel et bien morts. C'est là qu'était leur place de toute façon, réduit à l'état de poussière. La tristesse lui comprimait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il ne se rappelait pas que ça faisait aussi mal, là. L'avait-il seulement su un jour? Livaï lui sauta dessus, sans plus de cérémonie, prêt à le tuer. Pour Farlan, pour Isabel. Erwin lui balança la vérité, sur ces foutus documents et tout ce qui les entouraient. Alors, Isabel et Farlan étaient décédés pour une stupide affaire politique? Ils avaient simplement servis en pâture aux titans? La rage l'habita, une fois de plus, s'insinuant comme le venin d'un serpent dans chaque cellule de son corps. Son épée partit toute seule, prête à décapiter le commandant à genoux devant lui. Elle n'atteignit jamais sa cible, Erwin l'avait arrêtée en chemin, à seulement quelques centimètres de sa carotide. Ses yeux changèrent enfin, une véritable tempête faisait rage dans ses pupilles, déstabilisant Livaï.

"-Joins-toi à nous Livaï! L'humanité a besoin de ton talent!"

Hurla le commandant, créant un raz-de-marée dans l'esprit de Livaï. Erwin se releva alors que le brun baissait son épée, promenant son regard dans le ciel azur en pensant à ses camarades.

"-Dorénavant, il n'est plus question d'accord. _Jeta Livaï_."

Erwin, lui, avait compris que cet homme deviendrait leur meilleure arme pour vaincre les titans. Son arme.


End file.
